Many sport boats have a deck defining a passenger area, a hull connected to the deck, a reboarding platform at the rear, and a sunpad located between the reboarding platform and the passenger area. The sunpad is a padded element mounted on a pedestal, wide enough to accommodate one or more persons for resting or sunbathing thereon. The sunpad can be located above the engine with the pedestal containing a part of the engine which usually extends above the reboarding platform.
The reboarding platform is typically integrally formed with the deck. The reboarding platform allows passengers to reboard the watercraft from the water when the watercraft is not moving. The reboarding platform therefore has to be kept unobstructed.
It is common to see boat users seating on the reboarding platform, either for sunbathing, changing sport equipment. However, the reboarding platform is not equipped with furniture or seating facilities, and boat users have to seat or lie uncomfortably on the bare floor of the reboarding platform.
Therefore, there is a need for a boat having a seating facility on the reboarding platform which does not obstruct the reboarding platform when the seating facility is not in use.